


Deflowering

by thetengubride



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex Pollen, fictional flowers specifically for smut is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetengubride/pseuds/thetengubride
Summary: A picnicking in a patch of flowers has never been so good!
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun/Ilya (oc), Felix Iskandar Escellun/original female character
Kudos: 36





	Deflowering

The soft pants from Felix went largely unnoticed by Ilya as the pair continued to walk across the wide meadow. It was a glorious day, the sun was shining in the crystal blue sky while a soft breeze occasionally blew, keeping the balance of temperatures. This day was perfect, Ilya couldn’t ask for a better day. She had carefully planned a picnic in the cupid-kiss flower patch with Felix. A lot of research had gone into this outing, ever since she caught sight of that large patch of vibrant pink flowers she had been determined to learn more about them and properly inspect them. Initially she seeked out one of Felix’s books about anthology to see if she could learn anymore about these mystery flowers, finding a flower roughly matching the description of the flowers she saw; the cupid-kiss. Ilya read up on them as much as she could, alas most parts of the text seem to be redacted for some strange reason, although that did only seem to spur on her curiosity. 

“There it is,” Ilya pointed to the patch before going over, “Come on sit down”

Sitting down on the grass almost seemed like a god send to the weary weary necromancer, letting out a big sigh once he was down. Ilya smiled to herself as she heard him, it was so obvious that that boy didn’t walk much. It was a little cute, the way he’d get tired on their walks but still stayed determined to keep up. Ilya really adored the way Felix really did his best to make her happy. Once Felix caught his breath and was settled, Ilya opened their basket and offered him some food. In classic picnic style, her first offer was strawberries; Felix happily took one. He ate while she started to observe the flowers around them, they had a sort of crinkle to them as well as a maroon flick through the center of the petal. The stigma seemed awfully large as she looked at it, but then again she was no expert, it was just an interest of her's. After a few strawberries, Felix finally noticed that Ilya's attention had been elsewhere, much like his own. 

"Ah, you're interested in the flowers" He commented as he plucked one out of the ground. 

Felix breathed in its scent, it was like honey and pure sickly sweetness. He offered her a whiff of the cupids-kiss; Ilya taking a long smell as she enjoyed the sweet scent. Moving it away, Felix made an idle comment about how the smell seemed enchanting when it wasn't concentrated like that. Although, it was as if just then Ilya's head filled with cotton and she couldn't think. While her head filled with cotton, Felix felt a sudden shudder sweep through him. In an attempt to just brush it off he dipped him into the basket and pulled out a snack, offering Ilya some. 

The two ate together, trying to ignore these sudden symptoms. However, food didn't seem to be the only distraction between the two. Throughout their snacking, lingering glances were made and brushes of hands while reaching for food seemed to last a lifetime. Steadily, the enticement of food shifted away and a tense silence now occupied them. Felix fidgeted, feverishly doing what he could to avoid looking Ilya's way. Breathing became heavier among the two, as if they were short of breath; which could be believed given their flushed features. It seemed obvious that they were sharing the same thoughts, the same inconveniences. As a dire try to break this cycle, Ilya moved to clear parts of their picnic up. Felix motioned to help, signifying the start of the end. They moved in a similar direction, bringing the pair close together. It was Ilya who looked up first at that moment, then it was Felix. For a moment in time froze, their eyes locking as they stayed as still as a statue. Tension sky rocketed, neither could break eye contact nor could they act on what they were feeling just then.

Of course, one of them had to break and it was Ilya who did so. She bridged their gap and met him with a kiss; and like the drop that made the ripple, she had started something. The kiss was hurriedly joined by hungry, searching hands on both parts. Neither of them were thinking much, they were merely acting; it was as if they'd been reduced to their primal urges. In a flash tongues were involved, tangling with one and another in a sloppy dance of feverish passion. As far as the hands were concerned though, on the the bare minimum was coming off, meaning Felix quickly found himself without all his belts and similarly Ilya without underwear; they were all now strewn across the surrounding grassland. Only for a moment did they part, seeking a second of clarity whilst now only being connected by a strand of glistening saliva. The clarity they seeked only resulted in the idea of placing Felix's coat on the ground in order to let Ilya lay on it. And once that was said and done the miniscule amount of clarity they had wisped away.

Ilya was on her back now, Felix looming over as she moved her skirt and spread her legs to accommodate him. Like a jigsaw piece, he fitted himself in there perfectly. Unsteady hands now rushed to open his fly and pull his underwear down to allow his member to be freed; it was all that was necessary in this rushed haze they were in. Nothing more was left now, Felix held on Ilya's thighs as he hastily lined himself up before going in. From then they went at it like rabbits. Felix's hips never seemed to stop, he relentlessly slammed his cock into her, eliciting strings of moans and pleas from Ilya. No matter how hard or fast he went, or how often Ilya bucked against him to deepen the thrust, neither of them could get off. They remained in this cycled of thrusting and moaning, feeling as if they were stuck in a loop. The pair kept going and yet Felix's energy was yet to diminish at all, this seemed to do nothing to him at the moment. Seeing as they were both in for the long haul, Felix decided to move, placing them into a pseudo missionary position; he was more over now therefore lifting her lower back slightly. It allowed him to hit deeper as well as for them to share hot passionate kisses between their striking moans and cries. 

Neither of them were certain how long this all had lasted thus far, all they knew respectively was that both of them would be feeling the after effects of this for a while. Ilya could only imagine now how it would feel when she'd catch a glimpse of the crescent marks dotted around her thighs and only be able to recall the nonstop motion of Felix inside her. It was not to be forgotten though that the aches that would come of this extraordinary high would be just as remarkable. Their bodies could only take so much after all, they both had a point in which they could no longer manage. Both of them were likely past that point, but the raging hormones and adrenaline masked such. Although, in its last moments, the fatigue that would state it hinted at itself through the slower yet more deliberate thrusts Felix dished out. He pounded inside her with determination, panting her name as finally he came. Being a considerate lover, even in this state, Felix kept going until Ilya got her release; that similarly being accompanied by the cry of Felix's name. The pair remained as they were, now instead completely stationary and heavily panting. A mix of sweat and sex lingered in air becoming the only thing they could smell. 

Soon, both of them seemed confused, the haze was dying down and it was as if they were just only realising what was happening now. Carefully Felix pulled out of Ilya, resting on his knees while taking a few more deep breaths. He wiped his brow before glancing down at Ilya’s resting form, a sudden surge of bashfulness made him unable to acknowledge the mix of bodily fluids that was dripping out of her. Felix could hardly believe himself, he went from getting embarrassed to do mushy-kissy things to being able to senselessly fuck her then back to being embarrassed. Still trying to process it all he just found himself blurting out to her.

“I’m sorry” 

Ilya looked up at him, hardly registering his apology. She didn’t get why he was saying sorry, to her they just got overwhelmed by the urge to be intimate enough that the lines weren’t even visible. And being honest she hardly regretted it, Felix would get so shy when they shared intimate moments, it was nice to have him take the lead and just go wild. Although, while she was thrilled over Felix’s passion, she didn’t recall what had made this happen. From what she could gather it just happened.

“Don’t apologise…” She breathed, slowly sitting up despite the ache that was now spreading across her lower half.

“I don’t know what came over me” Felix admitted, “It was so intense… I’ve never felt like that before”

“Neither have I. But to be honest, I wouldn’t mind feeling that way again” Ilya confessed, her cheeks flushing.

Felix’s cheeks positively started glowing as he listened to her admit that to him. “M-My… I’m pleased to-to hear that”

Seeing as Felix was getting flustered, Ilya thought to leave the subject be for now and just collect her underwear. She pulled them back on as Felix realised they were getting dressed again so he sorted himself out and retrieved his belts again. The couple were now fully clothed and covered again, and frankly both wished to return to what they considered home to recover from this event.

It was only once they had returned Felix’s abode, and Ilya was reading one of the older books about flowers and general anthology while bathing, was light casted upon their earlier situation. This book’s study on the cupids-kiss had no area’s redacted and thusly educated her on the flower’s secret. She read the passage, learning that the flower was widely known to produce a powerful pollen that held aphrodisiac qualities while in its infancy as an opened flower. In a flash the memory of Felix practically inhaling the flower came to mind as well as the memory of her doing practically the same did too. Ilya blushed in embarrassment, they were such fools. Once she was finished bathing, Ilya showed Felix the passage, eliciting a sigh from him as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Ilya, we are fools” he said shaking his head.

It was a mutual feeling, and Ilya was about to comment such when Felix uttered something that caught her off guard.

“We should have picked a few while we were there” 

Ilya blushed a little; despite the fact that Felix seemed to get flustered over most suggestive situations, it was obvious that he had his moments of boldness. These moments were always very welcomed, she enjoyed those times when Felix was brave.

“Perhaps, we could go flower picking in the morning” Ilya purred. 

“Sounds like a date” Felix winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting horny on main, ruining the discord chat, creating an wink-wink-nudge-nudge = this fic


End file.
